bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rage (AMG)
Rage was the split-personality of the Toa Aktamu from AMG. He was controlled by member The Original Munki. When Aktamu was transformed into a monster by the Dawn using Project Karzahni, and given the codename "Rage", the Dawn could never have imagined what they had created. Originally, Rage was just Aktamu, but with his memories removed and brainwashed to see Matoran and Dusk as demons, and thus want to kill them. However, over time, Rage grew to be more than just a brainwashed Aktamu. He was a new personality all his own, cruel and sadistic, one who killed not because of the Dawn's trickery, but because he enjoyed it. He also enjoyed torturing and manipulating his enemies, filling them with fear and anger, and setting friend against friend with his Rahkshi anger powers. However, with the help of his friends and Retribution, Aktamu was able to break free of Rage. But Rage was not killed, only imprisoned inside Aktamu's mind, and he was always struggling to get out. He got his chance when Aktamu's true Toa form was restored. The locks on Rage's mental prison were weakened by the energized protodermis, and he is now capable of possessing Aktamu, and taking control of their shared body in order to wreak havoc. However, he is only able to do this at night, and when the sunlight hits him, Rage is imprisoned again. He must then regain his strength. In the final battle against the Dawn, Rage took over once more at sunset, but somehow Aktamu managed to force him out into the physical world (although some believe their battle took place on the mental plane). Whatever the case, the two opposite sides of the same coine dueled each other, Aktamu finally making the killing blow. Rage is now permanently dead, all his influence gone from Aktamu's mind. Personality Originally Rage was little more than a layer pasted on top of Aktamu's original personality, designed to make Aktamu want to kill Matoran and his former teammates in the Dusk. Over time, this layer began to gain strength and complexity as Aktamu's former personality receded further into the shadows under the weight of his own guilt. At this point, Rage was not quite an entire personality, but more of an anti-conscience, a powerful voice that controlled Aktamu's actions only because the Sonic Toa was unable or unwilling to do so himself. It is not entirely understood when the transition from anti-conscience to full-fledged split-personality occured, but most would place it around the time that Rage was betrayed by his partner in the Dark Hunters, Retribution. Wanting revenge, Rage went wild, attempting to kill Retribution and his Dusk allies, only to be pushed back. As this wild madness receded, Rage discovered he enjoyed the freedom it brought him, and he proceeded to remove himself from the Dark Hunters and go on a killing spree, occasionally clashing with the Dusk, who were now aware he had once been Aktamu. Now Rage had completely come into being, a bloodthirsty madman who thrived on the pain and death of others. Murdering made him feel more alive. Rage's personality was temporarily repressed when he was captured and, using the Kanohi Avohkii, the Dusk succeeded in freeing Aktamu. Rage was thought to have been destroyed, but in reality he still lurked in the far corners of Aktamu's subconscious, unable to affect the outside world. When Aktamu exposed himself to energized protodermis and became a true Toa again, the bonds of light keeping Rage trapped disintegrated, and the insane being was set free. He believed himself to be in control forever, but soon discovered that sunlight could re-create the bonds that imprisoned him beneath Aktamu's personality, forcing him down. But when night fell, he was once again able to take control. Appearance In his mutant form, Rage was a hunched figure in twisted, spiky black armor. He had huge, spiked shoulder armor, large claws, orange eyes (not completely red, a sign that Aktamu still existed somewhere deep down), sharp grey teeth, and a Lhikan-style Hau. He originally wore a Kraahkan-like helmet, but discarded it after it was damaged in his battle with Retribution. In Aktamu's normal Toa body, he resembled the Dusk Toa almost perfectly, but with inverted colors (gray where there should be black, black where there should be gray), and his eyes were pure red, indicating that Aktamu no longer had even the slightest influence over his personality. He could easily be differentiated from any good Toa by his insane expression. Powers and Abilities Rage was a Toa of Sonics, the same as his host, Aktamu. He had the power to create and manipulate sound waves, often to destructive ends. In his mutant form, Rage's body contained Makuta antidermis, granting him the Makuta power to create extreme anger in his opponents (this is the source of his nickname). He also had extreme strength, and wielded a spiky black shield and large obsidian axe. He wore the Kanohi Hau, Mask of Shielding. With his old body transformed back to Aktamu's original Toa form, Rage lost the use of these abilities, and shared Aktamu's powers, weapons and physique. Category:Toa (AMG)